An conventional expandable screw contains a fitting sleeve, a threaded extension inserted into the fitting sleeve, and a nut screwed with the threaded extension, wherein the threaded extension has an expansion segment, the threaded extension moves outwardly by rotating the nut after inserting into an aperture of a wall, and the expansion segment of the threaded extension forces a bottom of the fitting sleeve to expend outwardly so that the fitting sleeve abuts against the aperture, hence the expandable screw is fixed in the aperture.
However, drilling the aperture on the wall by using a drill head of an electric drill is required, and a diameter of the aperture has to mate with a diameter and a length of the expandable screw.
Furthermore, the drill head of the electric drill is broken after repeated use.
A hammer hammers the expandable screw into the aperture, thus causing damage of the expandable screw.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.